


Second Thoughts on Sugar

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen take Gen and Danneel's kids to a restaurant assuming it'll be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts on Sugar

**Title:** Second Thoughts on Sugar  
 **Word count:** 173  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen take Gen and Danneel's kids to a restaurant assuming it'll be easy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whose idea was this again? _Joseph, feet down!_ "

"Don't look at me. You're the one who jumped on the opportunity to take them out to dinner so  Danneel and Gen could relax. _He hit you because you were pinching him!_ "

"...That was before I knew they were devil spawn. _Whoah, that is not your plate!_ "

" _FREEZE! Get back here and park your caboose right now!_ They are not--"

"Caboose? _Don't stick your tongue out at your him_!"

" _Andrea, why do you have two drinks??_ Where is Mary Poppins when you need her?"

" _Stop climbing the walls!!_ I think we should get out of here before the dessert comes..."

"Oh hell...just what they need is sugar! Quick, you get the kids and I'll pay! _Why is your finger in his nose??_ "

" _Oh for Christ'ssake don't eat it!_ Oh eww...  Wait, I'm not wrangling them by myself!"

**"Here you are, two super fudge brownies with sprinkles and ice cream. Enjoy!"**

"What were we thinking....?"

"I'll go start the ca--"

"Like hell you are!!"


End file.
